


Caught

by supergirlshero85



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: Mae and Ryan get caught making out by his pesky little brother. (Does get dark trigger warning some mentions of abuse.) I am not sure about this one so let me know how you guys like it.





	1. One

Mae felt like a teenager again, here she was making out with her boyfriend while he was supposed to be watching his younger siblings for his mom. She had just unbuckled his jeans when she felt eyes on her. Seeing an iphone in her face she pushed Ryan off and pointed in his brother's direction. Mae couldn’t believe it she hadn’t been this embarrassed since the time her mom caught her nearing second base with her math tutor. Sitting up straight she kept quiet letting Ryan take the lead with his brother.  
Groaning Ryan pulled away from Mae and rebuttoned his pants before turning around to glare at R.J.  
“Are you kidding me right now R.J. ? Since when are you the little perv?” Ryan asked as he reached for the phone. Smirking R.J. tossed it to his brother.  
“You can have it I sent a copy to my email. You know our last sitter got sacked for doing less then you two were? Were you trying to have sex? Dad and Clara have it all the time it's so gross.” R.J. said as he ducked to avoid being hit by a pillow Ryan had chucked in his direction. Getting up Ryan grabbed his brother and threw him next to Mae onto the couch. Who was still all red with embarrassment.  
“First off how do you even know about Clara and dad? You don’t have video of them do you?”  
“Ew no that's dad he’s old. I hear them she’s not exactly quiet. Mom never got that loud. My teacher said sex makes babies are you and Aunt Mae gonna have babies?! I love babies. I think I mean I love Mikey.” Chuckling Ryan sat back down on the other side of the teen. He remembered being fourteen and having so many questions and not many answers.  
“Well sex is something to take up with  mom or dad. I will give you the basics when you grow your first beard. As for dad’s sex life no we are not discussing it. You feel free to ask dad though. Yes sex can make babies but if you use protection the chance of a baby happening is reduced. So Mae and I are not having a baby.” Turning even more red in the face Mae nodded in agreement.  
“Yes no babies for us the only baby in my life is my Godson Mikey.” Nodding R.J. smiled.  
“Mae is nicer than the last girl you dated she was so mean Ryan. Mom called her a tramp behind your back.” R.J. said as he moved to get up. Not at all done Ryan grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down onto the couch.  
“Not so fast perv. What’s it going to take to delete the video?” Ryan asked knowing his brother wanted something however when he heard what his request was his heart dropped to his chest.  
“I want to live with dad full time I can’t stay here moms boyfriend is such a dick. He hits..”Rj stopping when he saw Ryan’s whole body clench.  
“Look just make it happen and the video is yours.” R.J. said as he tried to get up again. This time being held down by Mae her doctor instincts kicking in. Lifting his shirt revealed black and blue marks and her heart sank, she pulled her bosses middle son into her arms and hugged him.  
“Ryan will fix this ok R.J.? But first you need to delete the video. Ryans job is dangerous and having a video like that can put me in danger and you wouldn’t want that would you buddy?” She asked knowing full and well the teen had a crush on her. Shaking his head no he wiped his eyes before jumping up and running to get his laptop. Once they were alone she grabbed Ryan’s face and made him look at her.  
“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. We will document the bruises and you will hand them to the court appointed guardian. Please Ryan promise me.” Mae begged scared of what her boyfriend may go do. He like Jack kept his cool to a point. Ryan nodded as he forced himself to calm down. Pulling her close he rubbed soothing circles into her lower back.  
“I promise, but I can’t let my brother get hurt I am supposed to protect them when dad’s gone. I have failed them.” Ryan said sadly. By that time R.J. came back with his handing it over to Ryan, who was slightly calmer.  
“I will do all I can to make it happen kid I promise. But first we need to take pictures.” Nodding R.J. took his shirt off letting his brother and Mae see just what had been happening to him. They had just finished when he heard his mom and Jon pull up. Wide eyed R.J. took his electronics back before taking off to his room.  
Both Mae and Ryan sat up straight. Ma kissed him quickly.  
“I love you.” Mae whispered before leaving with a wave to his mom on her way out.  
“Mae was here is everyone ok?” Karen asked as she came in and put her purse down.  
“Yeah R.J. and I were horsing around he hit his head I just wanted a doctor to look at him, he’s fine.” Ryan lied his eyes barely meeting hers.  
“I’m going to go see you.”  
“Thanks so much for watching him sweetie they kids really miss you.” Karen said as she pressed a kiss to her eldest forehead.  
“Be safe.” She reminded before stepping back again.  
“I will mom promise.” Ryan said as he walked out to his car.  Before driving away he sent his brother a text to stay strong and keep his head down. He would get him out of there if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ryan I hate being the one to keep bringing it up. But we have to tell someone about R.J. Either Your dad or your mom, someone has to know babe.” Mae said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“I know, baby but how can I tell mom? She will somehow blame dad and if I tell dad he will lose it on mom. Maybe I can just tell this John guy to back off.” He said half talking to Mae half just talking aloud.  
“Yeah, so you can lose your cool and get arrested that will go over so well with the FBI. So call your..” Mae paused when she was interrupted by a frantic knock. Ryan got up and made his way to the front door opening the door to reveal a bloodied R.J.stood on the other side.   
Ushering him inside Ryan called for Mae. Seeing his brother Mae’s heart broke again. This time, like the last her doctor instincts, kicked in. Grabbing her bag she to cleaning up his lip and making sure his nose hadn’t been broken. After what felt like forever Mae was done.   
“What the hell happened R.J.?” Ryan demanded, his body shaking with rage once again.  
“I baited him until he lost it on me. Now I don’t have to wait on your slow ass. Dad will pick me up and see me like this. And he will have to believe me.” A few moments passed both Mae and Ryan at a loss for words.   
“Right, Mae, tell him.” The teen said hoping if he got Ryan’s girlfriend on his side he’d back him up with his plan. Before she could answer her phone rang and Jack’s name flashed across the screen. Answering the phone she said got it before turning her attention back to R.J. and Ryan.   
“That is one-way R.J., but one neither of us wanted you to get hurt.”  
“Yeah, but now dad has a case and I'm stuck. Right?” R.J. asked a hint of desperation in his voice.   
“Yes, but R.J. are coming with us we will tell your dad before you leave then maybe you can stay with Ryan till we get back. Now go get in the car I have to go.” Mae said ruffling his blonde hair as she stared Ryan down over the top of him.  
“This is the best way Ryan tell Jack today and it will end. I will be there for both of you.” Mae said as they walked out to her car. After a short drive, the trio pulled into the ground floor parking lot, heading in Mae lead the bunch up to Jack’s office. Taking a breath Ryan knocked before leading the other two inside. Running to his dad R.J. hugged him tight before pulling away and going back to lean against Mae. Jack was pleasantly surprised to see his youngest son. That was until his eyes fell on his face.   
“R.J. what happened did you get in a fight at school? Did someone hurt you? You were fine last night when I dropped you home. So can someone please fill me in on what happened to your face.”  
After what felt hours Ryan started to fill his dad in on all the details regarding R.J. and their mom’s boyfriend. Ryan told him about watching him and R.J.’s confession, and his stupid plan today. Ending with handing over the pictures Mae had taken the week before. After Ryan was done Jack sat there stunned for a second, but only a second before he was up and hugging his youngest son once more.   
“I will fix this I promise.”   
“I know dad Mae and Ryan said I could live with them.” R.J. spilled not realizing he had just outed them in the process.   
“Well, we can talk to your mom about you staying with your brother since Mae will be with me on a case,” Jack said shooting an inquisitive stare in Ryan’s direction.   
“For now bud do me a favor and go get a soda. I need to talk to your brother.” Jack said before handing R.J. some money. He waited until the teen was gone to turn his attention back to the adults in the room.   
“Why didn’t I know about you two?” Jack asked his hands crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Dad, it’s my life I don’t need to tell you everything.” Ryan stopped when he felt Mae elbow him in the ribs. A signal that meant change tactics.   
“Dad I wanted to make sure it was real, then I was sent to Mexico. I wasn’t ready to share her if I’m honest. Mom doesn’t know either. R.J. knows because well he caught us kissing last week.” Ryan said fishing the last part in a rush. Jack hearing enough sighed and dropped his hands.  
“You are on different teams so you’re not breaking policy. So that’s good but I do wish you would have told me although I understand being private.” Jack paused before the last part of his son's statement hit him.  
“Wait back up he caught you kissing? Really Ryan?”  
Rolling his eyes Ryan went back on the defensive. Seeing Clara walk by he remembered what his brother had said and with a smirk told dad loud enough for her to hear. Not letting the jab from Mae stop him.  
“Yeah, dad well he also hears you and Clara having sex. I believe if I quote him right it’s they’re so loud and old it’s gross, does mom know you sleeping with her? Once again in less than ten minutes, Jack was at a loss for words.  
“Sex is private and so is my relationship with Mae. I’m going to go and get R.J. let me know if I have to take him to moms.” With that Ryan was out the door taking Mae with him back to the elevators. Ryan wished her luck before kissing her goodbye. Sighing Mae watching the pair leave before turning back to her team bracing herself for Jack’s wrath she was almost certain was coming.


End file.
